Getting up
by xApologizexmex
Summary: Lisbon, Jane in bed. Absolutely fluff. Teresa has to go but it's hard getting out of bed alone after spending two weeks with Patrick. Meh read through it, hard to discribe xd Is set pre 7x01. I'd like something like that as an opening scene:D


**Disclaimer: Not mine. The wonderful Bruno Heller does own it. Lucky man x**

**A/N: So, this is it. I have the feeling that it's better in English than German. Meh I HATE writing in german. **

**Maybe I'll remove the one in german... nobody read it anyway xd**

**Enjoy guys... this is actually pure fluff. **

_Getting up alias She had been his_

The heat was thick and heavy. It was dark in the small hotel room you could barely see the furniture. The bed was warm too, it was a stale heat. One in which you want to just stay lying in bed. When you don't want to get up at all.

It was quiet there, you couldn't hear anything except the sound of breathing of two mutually snuggled people in this warm cozy bed. They just lay in each other's arms. You could barely see it, but if you'd regard closely you could feel the little happiness which spreads from them.

Then a ringing stopped the peaceful silence.

* * *

><p>Lisbon grumbled sleepy as she heard the loud noise coming from her mobile phone and arched closer to Jane's warm body trying to snuggle up to him. She put one leg around his waist but when it rang again she could no longer ignore it. Work. Case. Yeah, great. It was clear she hated those calls which came in the middle of the night. When she had to get up then, had to squeeze herself in her work clothes and had to drive to any crime scene out there. That was the worst and also the unpleasant about her job.<p>

Jane finally woke up too and instantly tightened his grip around her waist, he placed his left hand on the back of her head as he pulled her closer. Lovingly.

His lips met her cheeks, then her chin and finally her mouth. He kissed her soft lips slowly, tender but firmly showing her that he was here, still, that he'd be okay with it if she wanted to make out again. For a moment Lisbon let go again and kissed him passionately. Yeah, she absolutely wanted to make out again. She played with his curls –she always did.

The heat was loaded now. Again. Like before sleeping, when they had been all over each other. Passionately.

"Reesa ... Gime 5 minutes," he whispered.

She closed her eyes enjoying the moment and especially him, but when it rang again she freed herself from his embrace, entwined their legs and arms and reached for her mobile phone. Whew, just short after 3 am. When she had found it Jane was with her again, his hands resting on her breasts.

"Agent Lisbon."

She drew in a sharp breath as Jane pushed her shirt up and his fingers touched her bare skin. Only with the fingertips, he drove over her flat stomach. Her hair stood on end and a shudder flooded through her whole body.

"Hmm, yes."

It was extremely difficult to focus on the voice on the other end of the line while Jane was gently stroking over her breasts. Her hand searched his trying to stop him, but without success. She formally could see him grin broadly.

"Yeah, I understand ... Of course ..."

Jane moved her thick hair from her neck and began to kiss each freckle there. Oh damn him. Fresh arousal flooded through her veins. Why did they have to call her tonight? Actually Jane and her were still on vacation, oh damn it.

"Okay. Eh ..." Her voice trailed off.

Patrick had found her _very_ sensitive spots below her hairline and fed them now with open mouth kisses. Her breathing was heavy and she had to use the rest of her self-control to not moan. Patrick knew where to touch her to make her feel light headed and loved.

"Hmm alright... Send me an SMS with the address and I'll be as soon as possible at the crime scene..."

Lisbon tried to pull away and escape his touch but Jane had her. The delicate grip on her breast was in fact not so delicate and light as it turned out.

"Yeah thanks for calling." She involuntarily rolled her eyes and hung up.

"Patrick!"

"Yeah Reesa?" He chuckled against her neck.

His hand was playing with her unruly curls.

The ensuing silence was sad. After two weeks of vacation, it was hard to leave. It was just hard to leave this room in no man's land and go back to work.

For two weeks she had been his.

"I have to go." There was no use telling him that Abbott had called he already knew. He let her go, but knew she would turn over again and she would in no case get up that way.

This time her lips met his starving. Even though they had been at each other for more than 336 hours. With each other. Above each other.

Two weeks.

Lisbon put her hands around his neck while they kissed passionately. She didn't want to go.

"Kay, I really have to..."

"Later." His eyes flashed. Then he let her go.

"See you later." A little unsure she looked at him. Telling him that she loved him was still a bit strange but with each time she was getting more used to it. "You know... I... I love you."

She blushed slightly.

Jane put one hand on her chin forcing her to look up to him. He smiled. Oh my god, she was so sweet.

"I love you too... you know."

She knew that the things he'd _later_ do to her would be really hot. Maybe even naughty. Lisbon felt slight anticipation; she was looking forward to it.

Then she crawled out of the warm, incredibly soft bed and got up to get dressed.

She would still belong to him when she would come back.

**A/N: Please leave a review guys. I think I'd enjoy writing one-shots for u.. if u want. I'm lil unsure.. if u have any ideas for a short one-shot please tell me:)**

**As always, if there're any mistakes, tell me, I'll correct them. **

**P.S. omggg one week. 7 days. I'm freaking out xxxxxxxxxx Season 7 is going to be so great!**

**-A x**


End file.
